Monitoring of certain physiological parameters and vital signs of a person, such as respiration rate, pulse rate, and blood pressure, may be achieved in a clinical setting. Generally, it has been observed that if a person is aware that his or her physiological parameters are being monitored, it may cause the person to become conscious. Consequently, one or more of the physiological parameters may be reported erroneously. Therefore, several non-invasive techniques for monitoring the physiological parameters have been developed.
One such non-invasive technique is photoplethysmography (PPG). PPG involves an optical methodology, which can be unobtrusive in certain cases, working on the basis of dynamics of blood volume changes in the vasculature under the skin. Conventionally, PPG is implemented in various ways for measuring and monitoring physiological parameters, for example, by contactless recording of videos of the subject whose physiological parameters are to be measured.